Memory of One
by AllThingsLove
Summary: Nikita doesn't remember the accident. The real question is does she remember anything? Michael, Alex, Carla, Daniel, Division?
1. Waiting

"Nikita. Don't you dare do this to me. Damit.. Please. Please Nikita. Wake up… I love you. Don't do this to me. We're going to spend rest of our lives together. Cmon..Nikita."

"Sorry Sir, we need to check her stats. Looks like her heart rate is dropping, so we need to take a further look. I'm also going to run some tests. Just to be sure. Can you please leave the room just for a minute?"

"Is she going to be okay? Is there a problem? What's wrong. Why is the machine making that noise? Answer my questions! If you let her die I will-"

"Sir. Sir. Please. We will do everything we can. We need you to please step outside so we can take care of her."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Of course. I'll be outside. Just please. Don't let her die.

" I will do everything I can."

"If she needs anything, anything at all, please come get me."

"Hey Mikey. It's going to be all right. She's going to wake up."

"I know. I know she will. You sure you gave her a new identity when you checked her in at the front desk and blacked out the camera for Division?"

" Yea. Her name is Addison Bui. I know. Clever. Went all deep with the Asian background and all."

"and Division?"

"I had to pull some of my mojo skills and bust my ass but I got it to work. I asked in a private last minute favor to Sonya. I told her to keep face recognition turned off on medical buildings. So we're good. Michael. We got this under control. Alex and Sean are almost here. They picked up some food for us."

"Family and friends of Addison Bui?"

"Yes?" they both answered.

"Her stats are fine. She should be waking up very soon. You guys can come wait inside."

"Nikita. Hun. Wake up. It's me Michael."

"I'm going to go get those tests results. I'll be right back."

"Please say something. Anything."

Michael moving his hand closer to her hand. Holding it tightly, out of fear and love.

"Cmon. Niki. You got this. We're right here."

"…Where… Where am I?"

"Oh my god. Nikita. You're okay. You were in an accident. You are at a hospital. Don't worry Birkhoff got you covered with your new identity. Division cant find you here. Don't worry. Just stay wi-"

"..what, what happened?"

"OHOHO. Thank the lord WHEW. You're alive. It's okay Niki. The accident is still a blur to us."

"Babe. Its fine. Take your time. Take your time. I'm just glad you are okay. Sean and Alex will be here any minute."

"I'm sorry, but …who are you guys?"

" and why are you holding my hand?"


	2. Breakaway

Previously:

"Oh my god. Nikita. You're okay. You were in an accident. You are at a hospital. Don't worry Birkhoff got you covered with your new identity. Division cant find you here. Don't worry. Just stay wi-"

"..what, what happened?"

"OHOHO. Thank the lord WHEW. You're alive. It's okay Niki. The accident is still a blur to us."

"Babe. Its fine. Take your time. Take your time. I'm just glad you are okay. Sean and Alex will be here any minute."

"I'm sorry, but …who are you guys?"

" and why are you holding my hand?"

"Oh my god Mikey. She doesn't remember."

"Bikrhoff, shut up. She does. Just give her some time."

_Michael saying with uncertainty in his voice._ _Slowly moving towards her to speak._

"Nikita. It's me Michael."

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. I'm not comfortable with a stranger near me."

_Nikita letting go, and yanking off his hand._ _Her expression was clueless and empty. Michael slowly moving towards her to caress her hair. Nikita sharply moving away._

"I DON'T know who you are…. Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Yes. I'm your fiancé. Soon to be husband. You were in an accident. Don't worry I'm sure.. I'm suree… you'll remember in no time. This is normal for an accident right?... right? Birkhoff?

_Michael sighing with worries._

"Mikey. This sounds bad. She doesn't remember you or me. This could be serious. Where's the doctor with the test results?"

"She's coming right now. I see her down the hall"

_Michael and Birkhoff pacing back and fourth, scared of what may be._

"Addison Bui?"

"Yes?" Michael answered.

"Her test results are back. And.."

"and.. what?"

_Michael slowly raising his voice.  
_  
"I have good news and bad news. It seems to be Addison had a very strong impact on her cerebrum, which triggered a memory loss. This means Ms. Bui may not remember the last week, month, year, or even years. In some rare cases she doesn't remember up to a certain dramatic point in her life. For say a death in family, or something like that. Eventually the memory might slowly come back, with triggers or pictures. But there is no guarantee. The good news is we were able to stop the bleeding in time before blood flow was reached to her brain, causing more damage. So with the right recovery and post operations, her health should be fine."

_Michael cutting in, with almost a furious voice._

"WHAT? Wait? You're telling me. My future wife won't remember me, or anybody?"

"No, just some people are a blur, or she doesn't remember them at all. Like some periods never happened to her. I don't know how far she's back in time in her memory. She might remember important people in her life. And others she may not remember at all. Same with events. Her memory can be will only know when she talks more."

_Michael is deavasted. Like someone just threw a dagger at his heart. He was scared to even ask her what she remembers.  
_  
"Can we have a moment alone with my friend and Addison?"

"Of course Sir. Please take your time. I know this is going to be hard to take in."

_Doctor leaving the room, with Michael and Birkhoff raged and confused._

"Yo. Michael. Chill. Doctor says we don't know how long she's back in time. I'm SUREE she remembers Division and you and me."  
_  
Michael and Birkhoff can only hope. Scared to ask Nikita any questions further._

"Okay. Nikita what's the last thing you remember? Last person you saw, spoke to?"

"uhh Carla. We were talking about my progress of drug abuse. And How I've hadn't had any for a while..and about-"  
_  
Michael interrupts_

"ohmygod. Birkhoff she doesn't remember anything after Carla."

"Man this is serious. Does she remember Division and her killing of the cop?"

_Michael and Birkhoff locked eyes of silence ready to ask Nikita. The most simple questions that can have the most hurtful outcomes._

"Nikita. Do you know who I am?"

Nikita sighing. Moving her head left to right.

"Im sorry I really don't remember you… or him. And certainly, I don't remember being proposed to."

_Michael at the point of depression almost crying._

"WHAT am I going to do! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is unbelieveable. So she doesn't even know she has the ability to kill? This is crazy. Birkhoff this is crazy right? This cant be happening."

"Sorry dude. But it is what it is. I know it's hard right now but, you need to ask her more questions…"

_Nikita blurting in.  
_  
"You can ask me anything…Im sorry what was your name?"

"Michael." …."Okay um…" _with tears in his eyes_"Do you remember who Daniel Monroe is?"

_Nikita thinking, and trying to remember.  
_  
"Ohmygod. I do I do!"

_Michael with an almost angry tone._

"What? You do? That's… That's great. Tell me what you remember about him."

"uhh.. I think he's funny, charming, a web designer?.. that's all I remember…. I'm sorry to say this but I think I was engaged to him. HE was my fiancé…. I don't remember you, or "Michael" Im sorry…"

"ooh. Michael. You okay?... But this is great! That must hurt. She remembers some things. Like she remembers HIM but not YOU… that's strange…oh sorry. Yea. This is bad huh… right..?"

"Birkhoff. I got it. I wasn't a important enough for her to remember.."

"Nonono. Don't say that man. Im sure she'll remember you."

_Nikita ,_ _raising her hand to get their attention._

"

Actually. I think I remember you."

_Michael voice jumped up with joy._

"YOU DO? "

"nonono. Not you, your friend. Birkhoff right?"

_Birkhoff stunned with a blank face. Michael confused out of his mind._  
_  
_"Yea. Its me Niki. You remember.. me? Really?"

"Yea. I do. I don't know how or where. But I remember you. I called you.. Nerd I think?.."

_Birkhoff relieved and happy._

"But you don't remember me?

"No..Michael.. I don't. Im sorry. I bet if we spend some more time together we will. But may I ask, where's Daniel?"

_Birkhoff and Michael with nothing to say. Not knowing how to explain a government cleaner, Owen killed her fiancé. She doesn't even remember Division and how she met him as an agent. Just that she was in love with him._

Alex and Sean walking in holding hands looking more in love than ever.

"OH MY GOD. Nikita. You okay? I came here fast as I could with Sean."

Nikita sitting up. And adjusting her sleepy eyes to the light.

"Yea Alex. I'm fine-"

Michael Interupting-

"WAIT. YOU remember Alex?


	3. Do You Remember

Previously:

"No..Michael.. I don't. Im sorry. I bet if we spend some more time together we will. But may I ask, where's Daniel?"

_Birkhoff_ _and Michael with nothing to say. Not knowing how to explain a government cleaner, Owen killed her fiancé. She doesn't even remember Division and how she met him as an agent. Just that she was in love with him._

Alex and Sean walking in holding hands looking more in love than ever.

"OH MY GOD. Nikita. You okay? I came here fast as I could with Sean."

Nikita sitting up. And adjusting her sleepy eyes to the light.

"Yea Alex. I'm fine-"

Michael Interupting-

"WAIT. YOU remember Alex?

''''''''''''''''''''''_  
Not knowing if she wasn't supposed to, but she did. She nodded her head._

"I do remember her. But not much. I believe I somehow saved you..right?"

Alex with a confused voice.

"Right.. Michael, and Birkhoff can I talk to you guys over here? You too Sean come."  
_  
The team walking over._

"Michael. What do you mean 'you remember alex?' how bad was the accident?"

Birkhoff willing to explain while Michael still takes this in.

"Her cerebrum was hit. Hard. It was bleeding, but they managed to stop the bleeding. Bad news is her memory is all over the place. She remembers only certain time phrases and important people. She remember me, you, and I don't know about Sean but she doenst remember Michael. To top that. She still think Daniel is alive. AND she doesn't remember Division. I think the rest is a blur to her."  
_  
Everyone speechless, waiting for Michael to say something._

"Nikita. It's me Sean. You remember me?"

"I do. Boyscout right?" Grinning with the joke.

Birkhoff butting in again.

"WOW. You remember him? This is weird mikey if only she remem-"

"I get it. She doesn't know who I am. She has no memory of me."  
_  
Michael storming out._

-  
What happened 24 hours ago:  
"Niki, head to your right and your getaway car is in the lot." Birkhoff said in her com.

"Got it. Michael, Sean, and Alex are they all out of the building?" Nikita asked.

"Mhm. Just get out of there the cops will be here any minute."

"Im at the car. Heading home. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Seatbelt! Safety first." Birkhoff said obnoxiously/

"Really, Nerd?" As she clicked her belt, and started driving out of the parking lot.

"I'm couple blocks away from your gates, get ready to open."

"Copy that."

But as she crossed her last light, a car out of nowhere came the driver's side, crushing Nikita. With the other driver dead on the ground cold…. A large crashing noise, bursted in Birkhoff's speakers.

"Niki.. what was that?..." No answer.

"NIKI.?" "HELLO?"

"Ohmygod.. Michael, GET DOWN HERE. Start the car." As Birkhoff and Michael rushed to accident site.

They were too late. The Paramedics had already gotten to her, and she was at the hospital. The two rushed to Kaiser Hospital.  
_  
_'''''''''''''''''''''''''__

"Nikita. I think you should know. Daniel died. He was in a…. boating accident."

_Alex addressed Nikita. Hesitating whether she knew what Division was. Or a cleaner._

"What?" "How can this be?" No. husband?"

"Im sorry Nikita. Take a second to take it in."

Alex addressed.

"But you have Michael, and he's your fiancé.."

_Nikita cutting in._

"NO..No. NO.. this cant be happening. We were in love… I was in love. We were going to live together for the rest of our lives. No. No. I don't believe you."

_Nikita being stubborn as she can be._ _Alex started questioning.  
_  
"Lemme ask you this. How did you too meet?" _Knowing she wouldn't remember._

"UH.. I don't know actually. But .. umm. .."

"Nikita. You had some memory loss, and something are blurry and other things are clear."

"But I don't LOVE that other man.. Michael? I don't know that man. He's a complete stranger to me."

_Alex, Birkhoff, and Sean only sighing. Only glad Michael was outside not hearing this.  
_  
"Niki. THAT man over there was here all night. Holding your hand, bawling his eyes out, to make sure you were safe."

_Nikita in shock_

"Wow.. He did that for me? He's a very kind man.."

"Niki. He's your fiancé. He would do anything for you." Birkhoff sat down.

"…Ohkay. Ask him to come in. I want to talk to him…" Nikita answered, not knowing what really to say.

Alex and Sean went outside to get Michael, as Nikita was still in shock.

"Michael. She wants to see you." Alex motioned Michael.

"Why. Why would she want to see me. She doesn't even remember me." Michael said with grief.

Alex comforted Michael.

"It's the accident talking, not Nikita. She'll remember sooner or later, but until then… you are a stranger to her. Right now you are going to introduce yourself, like meeting for the first time. Okay? She cant take anymore of her past haunting her." Alex said wisely.

" Yea man. Cmon. Give it try. You don't want her to be angry at you, or she will be able to remember. Give it a go. And also you should ask her… if she remembers Division." Sean supported Alex.

Michael steps towards the door, going for the knob.

" I have to make her fall in love with me, all over again. Strangers, again." He pushes the door open.  
-x-x-x-x

"Hi, Nikita my name is Michael, how are you feeling?" He asked..

"Im feeling better. Thanks for asking.." She said out of confusion.

"I know you don't know me yet but I need to ask something…" Michael sighed…

Birkhoff, Sean, and Alex all closing in knowing what Michael would ask.

"Do you know what Division is? And who.. Percy is?.."

Waiting for an answer felt like hours. But it was only a matter of seconds when she responded.

"Division? I have no idea what you are talking about. What's Division? And Who's Percy." Nikita answered.

The team was speechless. Nothing to say.


End file.
